Diesel fuel injectors are subject to heavy and repeated use and must be designed for large variations in temperature and by necessity operate under high pressure, as well as continuous vibration. One major problem with the fuel injectors is fuel and oil leaks at the connection of the fuel jumper line to the engine's fuel manifold.
In prior designs, leaks were prevalent due to the engine vibration which caused the parts sealing the fuel jumper line, particularly at the washer, to deteriorate, lose torque and to leak, where the fuel line is mounted to the exterior portion of the fuel manifold. Another point of contact where leakage occurred is where the fuel jumper block attaches to the fuel line manifold. In conventional designs, all of the components at the fuel line jumper block to engine manifold are connected essentially by one bolt, which when loosened, causes leakage.
Leaks typically occur where the ends of the fuel jumper line are affixed to the fuel manifold on the one end and the injector body on the opposite end. Leaks occur where the bolt secures the fuel line manifold to the fuel line jumper block and where the fuel line fitting is affixed to the fuel line manifold. Finally, leaks also occur where the filter cap of the fuel jumper line is affixed to the injector body.
Thus what is need is an apparatus designed to provide substantially improved sealing to prevent leakage.